Masquerade
by teach76
Summary: Lulu tries to cheer Maxie up by inviting her to a Masquerade. The evening doesn't end up as Maxie expects. The story is rated K but there might be future chapters that become of more of an "M" nature.
1. Chapter 1

"Maxie….Maxie!" Lulu shrieks, finally grabbing her friend's arm.

"What?" Maxie asks, slowly moving her eyes to meet Lulu's, then quickly to the burning sensation on her hand. "Oh, geez, I'm so sorry," Maxie apologizes, finally sitting down the coffee pot and hurriedly grabbing some paper towels.

Lulu turns on cool water in the kitchen sink, pulling Maxie over to put her hand in the gentle stream. "It's fine Maxie, I'm not worried about the spill. I'm worried about you."

Maxie furrows her brows and opens her mouth to beg explanation, but, looking at Lulu's face, knows none is needed. She closes her mouth and lowers her eyes to the ground.

Lulu takes Maxie's chin in her hand, and raises it until they are eye-to-eye. "Maxie, it's been weeks. I know you're sad about Nathan, but this is how it has to be right now. You heard the judge…and you heard what Diane said."

"I know…it's just…Hearing those things and knowing this is the way it has to be right now doesn't make it any easier. It doesn't make me miss him less."

Lulu gets a sympathetic half-smile, "You really like him, don't you?"

Maxie allows herself to smile, if only for a moment, as she thinks about how her feelings have developed for Nathan. First, as a roommate, then as a friend, and now with the potential of much more. "I really really do, Lulu.

Maxie dries her hands on the kitchen towel and assesses the damage, "It doesn't look too red. Thank you, for saving me from my own daydreaming, Lulu. I would probably have burnt my hand even worse…or drowned in coffee in your kitchen before I snapped out of it."

"Daydreaming, really?" Lulu, asks, sounding intrigued. "What about?"

Maxie smiles, blushes and looks away.

"Maxie! Details!" Lulu yells, tapping her friend on the arm.

"Oh, Lulu! Nothing like THAT!" Maxie says, defensively. She shifts her gaze to the floor, a smile creeping over her face. She quickly mumbles, "Well…I mean, not that the thought hasn't crossed my mind…you know, a few…hundred…times."

The women laugh, then Maxie's face goes serious once again. Lulu sighs, wishing she could do something to help.

"Look, there's a masquerade ball at Wyndemere tonight…why don't you go with me?"

Maxie shifts in her seat, "I'm not really in the mood for a party, Lulu, but thanks, I appreciate you trying to take my mind off of…the situation."

"Come on, Maxie. We haven't done anything together in forever!"

Maxie tilts her head and widens her eyes.

"Okay…okay…let's not talk about the last 'quality time' we spent together at Crichton-Clark. I mean something fun, Maxie. Let's just go have fun, and forget about everything else. Just for tonight."

Maxie shakes her head, "I don't know Lulu, I still don't think I would be very good company."

"We get to dress up…really glam it up…wear masks…shoot, pretend to be someone else for the night! Let's go! Please!"

"Geez, if you're going to beg me…"

"Yes!" Lulu screams, jumping up.

Maxie smiles, then laughs heartily at Lulu.

"I can't believe you talked me into extensions again!"

"What?! They look great on you!"

"I like them, I do…It just reminds me of a time when I was…I don't know…more superficial. When I didn't have my priorities in check. Not at all. When stuff like this was all I cared about in life."

"Maxie, I know this is the last thing you want to hear right now, but, I do think that being with L—the unmentionable one…changed you. But it wasn't him that changed you. It was you. You chose what you wanted to change about yourself…and those are the things that you have let take hold. The other junk he fed you to be his follower, you let fall by the wayside. You don't give yourself enough credit. You changed yourself, Maxie…you. You should be proud of yourself."

Maxie purses her lips and a tear escapes her eye. "Darn it, Lulu, you're messing up my make up," she says, pulling Lulu in for a hug.

"Some things never change," Lulu says with a chuckle.

Rocco's cry interrupts their moment, and Lulu excuses herself to go check on him.

She is gone for so long that Maxie is completely ready and begins pacing the floor. Lulu returns, only now in sweats and a t-shirt.

"Wha—"

"I'm so sorry, Maxie. Rocco woke up all sweaty and crying. I think he has a fever. There's no way I could leave him like this."

"Oh, Lulu," Maxie says, a mix of disappointment and relief on her face, "It's fine," she drops her purse on the couch, flops down, and kicks off her shoes. "I'll stay here and help you with him."

"No!" Lulu yells.

Maxie quickly sits up, shocked. "Oh, oh…okay…I mean, I realize I don't have my own child right now because of my own…yeah…so" She puts on her shoes and stands, trying to hide her feeling of rejection.

"No…no," Lulu says, grabbing Maxie's shoulders. "It isn't that at all, Maxie! That isn't what I mean! I meant no…I don't want you to stay here…I want you to go."

"Oh, thanks Lulu that clears it right up!" Maxie says, grabbing her purse.

"To the party! I want you to go to the party! Have a good time!"

"I don't know, Lulu. I didn't really even want to go. I only agreed because you were going."

"Maxie," Lulu says, taking Maxie's hands, "Go! Believe me, I will want to hear all about it when you get back!"

Maxie sighs a deep sigh, "Okay, fine…for you."

Lulu gives Maxie one last hug. "Don't forget your mask," Lulu says, slipping it on over Maxie's perfectly coiffed hair.

"I don't need to put it on yet, Lulu. I still have to catch the launch."

"Oh, yes you do."

Maxie scrunches her face, confused by Lulu's statement.

"It's a masquerade ball. You can't catch the launch with other people that are on their way to the party with them knowing who you are. That just takes all of the fun out of it."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Trust me."

Maxie walks up to the front of the castle, nervously glancing around the area. Wyndemere has a history of being the site of many a horrible night. She hopes this night will not be added to that list. She is sure that she must be running more than fashionably late, having been the only one on the launch. She knocks, wondering if they will even be able to hear her over all of the festivities. But, come to think of it, she doesn't hear anything. What is she thinking? Of course, a palace such as this is surely sound proofed. She reaches up to knock once more, when the door swings open.

Maxie stands, frozen. Finally, allowing her eyes to trace up the finely chiseled body before her, she meets Nathan's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan tilts his head, eyes moving from Maxie's eyes to her lips—the only characteristics he can see of her masked face. He is clearly caught off guard by the masked woman, as she is by him. Just as his lips part to ask any number of questions, Nikolas bolts down the winding staircase. With carry-on bag in hand, he awkwardly throws on his coat.

"Spencer! Let's go!" he yells upstairs. Spencer runs down the stairs, tossing his backpack over his shoulders. Finally noticing the scene at the front door, Nikolas grabs Maxie by the arms and gives her a peck on the cheek. "Hey, Lulu! Come on in, it's freezing out there!" he says, pulling her inside the castle. "It's good to see you!" He gives her a once over and laughs, "Not sure what you're wearing there, but…good to see you. Sorry we can't stay and catch up, but Spencer and I have to catch the launch. But we'll see you when we get back, okay?"

Maxie plays along and simply shakes her head and turns to wave and watch them walk out into the night.

With that, they are out the door, and Maxie stands in the front room, alone with Nathan.

Maxie swallows the lump in her throat, unsure of what the evening will now hold. She turns to face Nathan, and they immediately make eye contact. A smile spreads over Nathan's face.

"So…Lulu…what brings you here…and, in such an extravagant costume?"

Maxie breaks eye contact, looking anywhere but directly at Nathan…searching for a solution to her current predicament.

Nathan takes a step forward, then another, until he is so close she is sure he can hear her heart beating.

"What's this? Maxie Jones…speechless?" he asks, putting a hand on each side of her mask and pulling it gently off.

"But—how did you…"

With his hands on her cheeks, thumbs gently tracing over the lines left by her mask, he answers, "Do you know how long I've spent looking into these beautiful eyes?"

She smiles broadly, then bites her bottom lip, trying to conceal a little of her excitement.

"And that every time I see you, I think about the one, amazing time I got to feel these lips on mine?" he says, running his thumb along her lips, and breaking her bottom lip free. "Believe me, he may not have noticed that it was you…but I have a hard time _not_ noticing you, Maxie."

"So, I'm sorry, I must be kind of slow here, but…so…there is no masquerade ball, I take it?" Maxie asks.

"Masquerade ball?" Nathan asks, befuddled.

"Lulu said—" Maxie says, then stops, visibly pondering.

"Lulu huh? I'll have to be sure to thank her big time for this one," Nathan says, a smile creeping over his face.

"Oh my gosh…She did this! She set me up!" Maxie yells.

"Are you mad?" Nathan asks, his excitement wavering.

"That I am here in this ridiculous costume, while you…You're…" she stutters, giving his shirtless body another onceover.

"A sweaty mess? Sorry, I was just finishing up my workout. You know Nikolas has a weight room here? This place is…well, it's taking me a while to get used to all of its amenities."

"Okay, first, you are not a mess. You're…" Maxie says, raising her eyebrows, but then continues, "Second, what do you mean, getting used to this place? Why are you even here?"

"I'm sorry, are you upset I'm here? Did you not want to see me?" Nathan asks, his eyes saddening.

"No…no, I'm not upset. I'm incredibly grateful," she answers, her expression softening.

"Me too," Nathan says, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"And of course I wanted to see you. I'm ecstatic I get to see you!" she clarifies, putting her hands on Nathan's biceps.

"Me too," Nathan smiles.

"But…" Maxie begins, then stops.

"But what?" Nathan asks, releasing her from his grasp.

Maxie begins to pace around the room, "But, we can't be together. The judge said so. Diane said so. Nothing has changed."

"You're right," Nathan concedes.

"That isn't want I wanted you to say," Maxie nervously laughs.

"You're right, none of that has changed. But no one saw that it was you, right?"

"Right…" Maxie realizes, "That was why Lulu insisted I put the mask on before I even left their apartment. And why she thought it was such a wonderful idea for me to put in extensions again. A woman with long blond hair…Lulu…coming to Wyndemere…not that uncommon."

"Wow, she really did think of everything," Nathan says, impressed.

"She knew how much I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"So…now what?" Maxie asks, smiling coyly.

"So…now I go take a shower, put on something that is more fitting to your attire…"

"What? No…"

"No, listen," he says, taking her hands, "you came here for a masquerade ball. I don't think I have a mask lying around…"

"Imagine that," Maxie chuckles.

"Yeah, sorry, I wasn't prepared for quite ALL occasions. But…I can't let you go without you getting to take full advantage of that dress. I mean, you look amazing…as always."

Maxie smiles and her cheeks begin to flush.

"And it would be a shame to not see it on the dance floor, as you intended it to be."

"What dance floor?" Maxie asks, glancing around.

"Oh, I'm sure there's one around here somewhere," Nathan laughs.

"Oh, probably," Maxie says, "those Cassadines…Oh…I mean…YOU Cassadines…THAT'S why you're here."

"Yeah, after Nikolas found out Britt had lied to him again, he kicked her out. I still don't know what my sister was thinking. She has her own destructive way of showing people she cares. Anyway, Nikolas is taking some time away with Spencer. Away from Port Charles. Away from Wyndemere. He knew I wasn't going to be living at your place anymore, under the current circumstances, so he asked me to stay here while they're gone. He said I was just as welcome here as any other Cassadine. I'm not sure I'm quite used to being one…or even really know what it _means_ to be one…but, if it means I get to be on a secluded island in a huge castle with you, I think I'm going to love it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Not to spoil anything before you even start Chapter 3, but…Before beginning this chapter, if you haven't already, you may want to listen to Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud." I played it while I was writing & editing and it helps visualize…anywho, shameless plug for the song, and, for all legal purposes and such, I own nothing—not the characters, not the music/lyrics…just a girl who likes to write about her favorite couple ****:)**

Lulu runs to answer her phone before it wakes Rocco. Seeing it is Maxie, excitement and worry set fire in her chest. "Hello," she answers, nervously.

"Let's go to a Masquerade Ball, she says. It'll be fun, she says," Maxie grumbles, pacing across the foyer floor.

"How much do you hate me right now?" Lulu asks, bracing for Maxie's wrath.

"A lot!" Maxie does her best to yell without actually raising her voice.

"Maxie, I just—"

"Aaaand…I absolutely freakin' love you, Lulu!" Maxie yells, then quickly composes herself, remembering that Nathan is just upstairs.

Lulu laughs, "What happened? Was he surprised to see you? Are you getting to spend some quality time together with no self-righteous judge to worry about? And…what the heck are you doing talking to me instead of…"

"Relax! Relax! Nathan just went to take a shower."

"Geez, Maxie, I know you missed each other, but you two didn't waste any time, did you?!"

"He…we…weren't doing _that_ Lulu! He had just gotten done with his workout when I got here!"

"OH!" Lulu says, embarrassedly.

"I mean…the night is young," Maxie chuckles, turning her pacing back toward the stairs, she comes face to face with Nathan.

"Maxie! You—" Lulu begins.

"Gotta go, Lulu. Talk to you soon! K, bye!" Maxie says, hurriedly—as if to miraculously make Nathan forget what he heard.

Maxie puts her phone back in her small clutch purse, then meets Nathan's gaze.

"Hi," Nathan says, nervously tugging at the cuffs of his jacket.

"Hi," Maxie echoes, taking in the sight of him in his black tux.

"I know, I look ridiculous in this. I'm more of a jeans and t-shirt kind of guy these days, with the occasional suit... I haven't worn this since—"

"The Nurse's Ball," Maxie says, beaming.

Nathan smiles, "You remember."

"Of course, how could I forget?" Their eyes meet in a tender gaze. Maxie finally breaks the silence, "And…you do not look ridiculous. You look amazing. Very handsome."

Nathan chuckles, embarrassed, "You look amazing too." His face becomes more serious, thoughtful, "Beautiful."

Maxie bites her lip and looks away, cheeks reddening. "So, did you find the ballroom?" she laughs.

"Oh, um," Nathan says, moving to look around the castle.

Maxie grabs his arm, stopping him, "It's been a while, but I think it's this way."

"You knew where it was all along?" Nathan asks.

"Well…like I said, it's been a while," she explains, as they arrive in the large, nearly empty but ornate room.

"You used to come here a lot?" Nathan asks, eyes lowering to the floor in shy, jealous disappointment.

Maxie shakes her head, "I wouldn't say a lot. There was the tragic Black and White Ball. The creepy Lady in White that ended up being…" Noticing the confused look on Nathan's face, Maxie stops her rambling, "This place doesn't necessary have a positive vibe for me."

Nathan looks thoughtful for a moment, and, glancing over his shoulder, says, "Maybe we should get to changing that."

Turning, Nathan walks to the furthest wall, over to the complex music system and knows just the song. He quickly finds it and the guitar and vocals begin almost simultaneously. Nathan remains there, both hands rested on the shelf, head down. He takes visibly deep breaths, calming his nerves.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before  
>And I can't sweep you off of your feet<br>Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
>Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks<em>

Nathan raises his head, turns and meets Maxie's eyes across the room. Her warm smile melts any remaining nervousness. Yet his heart still races. He remains fixed on her eyes as he slowly makes his way back to her.

_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
>And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23<br>And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

As he approaches, Nathan extends his right hand to Maxie.

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

She gently places her hand in his, and he leads her toward the center of the vast room.

_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
>And I just wanna tell you I am<em>

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

Nathan raises her left hand and rests it on his right shoulder. He places his right hand on the small of her back. He then takes her right hand in his left, and raises them into the "proper" slow dancing position. Maxie smiles and shakes her head gently.

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
>Place your head on my beating heart<em>

She turns her hand in his until she can intertwine her fingers in his. She rests her head on his chest, and pulls their joined hands in so close that she can feel his heart racing, and he can feel her quickened breath on his hand. Nathan begins to guide her along the ballroom floor.

_I'm thinking out loud  
>Maybe we found love right where we are<em>

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
>And the crowds don't remember my name<br>When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm  
>I know you will still love me the same<em>

_'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen  
>Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory<em>

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
>Maybe it's all part of a plan<br>I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
>Hoping that you'll understand<em>

_But baby now  
>Take me into your loving arms<br>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
>Place your head on my beating heart<br>I'm thinking out loud  
>That maybe we found love right where we are, oh<em>

Maxie raises her head from Nathan's chest and releases her hand from his. She slips both of her hands around the back of his neck and their eyes meet once again. Nathan tips his head forward, letting his forehead rest gently on Maxie's. Both close their eyes. Nathan slides his now free hand to Maxie's back, pulling them closer.

_So baby now  
>Take me into your loving arms<br>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
>Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart<br>I'm thinking out loud  
>That maybe we found love right where we are<em>

_Oh maybe we found love right where we are  
>And we found love right where we are<em>

As the song ends, Nathan opens his eyes to meet Maxie's. He pulls back slightly, and softly brushes his hand along Maxie's cheek. He glances from Maxie's lips to her eyes and back again, then presses his lips gently against hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan lets his lips linger against Maxie's for a moment longer before lifting his head and slowly opening his eyes.

He gives Maxie a shy smile, which she returns. With her hand still on the back of his neck, she runs her fingers through his fine hair, then, pulling him to her, brings his mouth to meet hers once again.

Time seems to stand still, in the silence of the dimly lit ballroom. She captures his bottom lip between her own. Lips play lightly upon one another, sending an ache for closeness through the both of them. Hands press more firmly against backs. Suddenly, Maxie pulls back, catching her breath.

Nathan searches her eyes, finally saying, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Maxie asks.

"I shouldn't have…"

"Nathan, I wasn't exactly objecting."

"True, but…something's wrong…what is it?"

Maxie looks down, thoughtful, "It's just…here I am, having a wonderful time…" She looks up. "While Georgie is—"

"All the way across the country, without you," Nathan says, understanding.

"Yeah," Maxie stares back down at the floor.

"Okay, excuse me just a second," Nathan says, reluctantly pulling his phone from his pocket and moving out into the foyer once again.

"What…what are you doing?" Maxie asks, following him.

He looks through his list of numbers, then, finding the one he needs, taps to dial. "Something I should have already done, but—" Nathan says, "Yes, hello mother."

Maxie's eyes widen, "What? No…Nathan…"

Nathan puts his hand out, as if to tell her there is no stopping him now. "Remember when you said you could take care of the Judge Walters situation?"

He pauses to listen, and watches Maxie shake her head.

"Okay, okay, thank you so much. Yes, yes, I will. Okay, that'd be great. Thanks again…Goodnight." He hangs up, then takes a deep breath before facing Maxie.

"Nathan…no offense, I know she's your mother, but—"

"I know, Maxie, I know," he says, taking her hands in his. "I don't like it any more than you do. I definitely don't want to know the details of how she is going to get to him…but I hated having the chance to do something about it but choosing not to. I felt like I was betraying you in some way. I don't want you to think I didn't want you to have your daughter."

"Nathan! I would never think that! I understand why you didn't do it before…but why now?"

"Maxie, I can't watch you suffer anymore. You haven't done anything do deserve the way he's treating you."

"That's not exactly true, Nathan."

"Maxie, everything that happened with Lulu and Dante…I know it wasn't right what you did, but I know that you had the best of intentions. You'd made a promise to them, and you wanted so badly to give them what they wanted…what they had waited so long for…that, well, it clouded your judgment for a while."

"Clouded my judgment? Nathan, I was going to give them my daughter! What kind of a mother does that?"

"Maxie," he says softly, pulling her closer, "hindsight is 20/20. You know now how it _looked_, but back then, you were doing what you thought was right for your friends."

"Nathan," Maxie pleads, "stop making excuses for me."

"Maxie, I'm not. Like I said, I know it wasn't right what you did…but you've changed. You changed the moment you saw her…held her. The moment you knew what it was to be a mother."

Maxie lowers her head again, still shameful. Nathan places his hand under her chin and raises her head. "Maxie, look at me."

Her eyes meet his. "We don't have to talk about the past anymore tonight. This is about the here and now, and what's to come. You will have your daughter…I promise."

"Nathan, you don't know that. I mean, Judge Walters _hates_ me. He will never—"

Nathan's phone beeps, and he reads the text. "It's done."

Nathan looks at Maxie and smiles. "What? What did it say?"

Just then, Maxie's phone rings. She rushes to get it from her purse and answers, "Hello? Yes, this is she. Yes. Yes. Yes, I understand. Thank you. Thank you so much." Maxie hangs up and launches herself at Nathan, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"I take it that was good news?" Nathan asks, still holding her close.

When Maxie pulls back, she has tears in her eyes. "Maxie, what's wrong?" Nathan asks, putting his hands on her waist.

"Nothing," she says, still sniffling. "Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect. Thanks to you." She takes his head in her hands and presses a firm kiss to his lips.

"I'm just glad I could do this for you," Nathan tells her, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I must look a mess," Maxie says, wiping under her eyes, checking for running mascara.

Nathan takes her hands, "You look beautiful…as always."

She smiles, but he knows that she will not take his word for it, biased as he is.

"You want to go freshen up anyway, don't you?"

She smiles more broadly and nods.

Nathan leads her down the hall, and leaves her to pull herself together. While she is occupied Nathan makes another quick call.

"Okay, thank you. I appreciate it, and you know she will too. Bye."

He has managed to get off of the phone just in time, and is putting his phone back in his pocket as Maxie opens the door.

Giving her no time to question him, he grabs her hand, "I want to show you something."

They walk up the stairs, then down a series of halls, and finally to set of double doors.

"Are you ready for this?" Nathan asks.

"That depends what _this_ is," Maxie answers, nervously.

"This…" Nathan answers, opening the doors.

Maxie's eyes widen and she is speechless. She steps inside of the surprisingly modest room, lit only by the fireplace and the twinkling glow of what she estimates must be around five hundred lights on the impressive Christmas tree.

"It's beautiful," Maxie says, staring at the tree.

Nathan squeezes her hand.

Maxie rests her head on his shoulder, "Thank you."

"Well, I just asked Nikolas if I could have one…It didn't seem like Christmas without one. He had the staff go out to the woods and get it and drag it here and set it up. I would have loved to have done it myself and take credit for it, but—"

Maxie raises her head, "Not just this, Nathan. Thank you for helping me get my daughter back. I can't thank you enough. And I can't wait to see her!"

"Well, God willing, you won't have to," Nathan says with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, I mean, why _should_ you have to wait? I'm sure you'll be able to see her soon. Very soon."

Maxie furrows her eyebrows, then parts her lips to question him further.

Nathan quickly presses his lips to hers. He then tugs gently on her arm, leading her to the tree. Letting go, he walks across the room to the bed, which she had not even noticed in the room. He takes the quilt off, brings it over, and spreads it out on the floor. He lies down on his back on the blanket and reaches out his hand to her. She joins him on the floor.

"Georgie and I used to do this all the time when we were kids," Maxie says, smiling at the memory. "We would turn all of the lights and the TV off and just lie on the floor and look up at the ceiling."

"Me too. I'd just stare up at all of those lights shining like stars on the ceiling."

"Yeah," Maxie says at the thought, turning her head to face him, "I never thought of it like that, but yes, exactly."

"Like stars that were all your own, right there in your living room…that you didn't have to share with anyone…and you got all of the wishes on them too. With it being Christmastime…you felt like they'd all come true."

"Except…"

He turns his head and they are face-to-face, "Except what?"

"Except…now, I honestly don't know what I would wish for…I have everything I could ever want."

Nathan turns on his side and leans down for a kiss.

"Sorry," Maxie says, as Nathan pulls back.

"Sorry?"

"I interrupted your star gazing," she says, smiling up at the ceiling.

"Well, all of _my_ wishes have already come true too, and, besides…"

"Yes?" she asks, looking back at him.

"There's something much more beautiful lighting up the room right now."

Maxie slides over and lays her head on Nathan's chest. He slips his arm around her shoulder and hold her tight. They lie in silence until Nathan finally speaks, "Maxie…there's something I…" Looking down at Maxie, he sees her eyes are closed, and she is sleeping soundly, with a smile on her face.


End file.
